Ouija Are You There?
by Ryuu22
Summary: Receiving an antique Ouija board for Christmas is nearly a dream come true. That is, until something sinister is sensed about it. Could it be the symbols carved on it? And who is the spirit residing within it?
1. Pizza

.oOo. **Ouija Are You There? **.oOo.

**Chapter One**

.oOo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was early in the day, far before the time the sun would begin to rise above the horizon. Clouds, tinted with a silver glow from the moon, hung low in the dark morning sky. Snow dusted the landscape and fell lightly from the sky. Elvira glanced over to the window to catch a look of the scene. A smile graced her lips.

Her bother, Daemon, grabbed her attention when he nudged her shoulder with a flat square box. It was wrapped in a metallic paper and topped with a purple bow. The gift glistened underneath the Christmas tree's lights, which glowed in a variety of colors.

The tree, which was set up almost immediately after Thanksgiving, was heavily decorated with homemade ornaments, some of which were crafted by Elvira's parents from their own childhood. At the top was an angel, one that was dressed in an ornate gold dress. White feather wings, which were spread out as wide as possible, were placed on her back. The angel smiled down upon the siblings.

Elvira's brown eyes narrowed slightly as she questioned her brother. "What is it? A board game or somethin'?" She gave it a small shake and could make out a small noise, but couldn't quite figure out what was making the sound.

Her brother chuckled lightly. "Well, you'll have to open it to find out, _huh_?" Elvira shot him a look before he continued. "I found it at some antique store downtown. It was pretty cheap."

Raising a brow and giving the box one last shake, his sister asked, "Cheap, is it? Am I not _worthy_of a decent present?"

A wide, toothy grin spread across Daemon's face while he fell back into the couch. He propped his bare feet up upon the coffee table top and folded his arms behind his head as he explained. "I thought it was _very _decent, for you, that is. And I think this will be your favorite gift, next to the sweater grandma kindly knitted for you, of course."

Although their grandmother meant well, nothing would be able to convince the siblings to wear the clothing she made. "Don't forget, she knitted one for you too," Elvira reminded her brother.

"I'll probably outgrow it soon." Which was highly possible, considering the fact that he had gained a few inches that year. "So, technically, it's already yours." He smirked.

A pink tongue flashed out from Elvira's lips before she began to tear away at the silver paper. The more she tore at the paper, the clearer the text on the box underneath became. When fully unwrapped, the box read "Pizza". Elvira looked up to her brother, baffled.

"Now _open_the box. . ."

And, with a small smile playing on her lips, she did just that.

Inside the pizza box was a dark wooden board that read "Ouija" at the very top. Elvira studied and took in each and every carving, which included a sun in the left corner and a moon in the right. In the corner below the sun was "Yes" while the other corner read "No". Between these simple answers were "Hello" and "Goodbye". The full alphabet was carved in the center of the board and just beneath that were the numbers zero through nine. A small wooden pointer was included.

With furrowed brows, Elvira thought, _I've never seen this before. . . _She had been referring to the symbols – an upside-down triangle that sat within a circle - that were carved in on the sides of "Ouija". Her finger tips grazed the surface of the wood, but a sudden wave of uneasiness caused her to stop. Elvira's head began to pound while her heart fluttered in her chest.

It was when her breath hitched that Daemon caught on to the sudden change in her mood. As his head snapped up, his dark eyes flew open. They flickered back and forth between her and the board. "You alright?" Daemon sounded sincerely concerned, especially when compared to his usual sarcastic tone.

And just like that, the spell seemed to break away, but Elvira could _still _feel the effects from the board. Her cheeks heated up to a light pink as she shrugged it off sheepishly. "Oh, yeah, I'm alright," she assured with a forced grin. Her eyes flickered up to her brother as she added, "I'm just surprised you were able to get this. Especially one that's in such good condition, you know?" Elvira's eyes fell down to the board soon after.

Daemon's head fell back as he reminisced about his trip into town earlier in the year_. _"Yeah, I know what you mean. The guy was selling it so cheaply that it might as of been given away for_ free_!" Under his breath, he added, "To bad it _wasn't_. . ."

There was a short period of silence before he raised himself from the couch with a grunt, walked over to his sister and patted her head_,_ ruffling up her short hair a bit, before making his way upstairs. Elvira didn't look up at her brother once, or even to straighten up her locks - her attention remained on the board. "Aw, _shit_. Do I use this or not?"

With an almost irritated sigh escaping past her lips, Elvira raised herself from the floor, kicked away at some of the torn pieces of wrapping paper, and also made her way to her bedroom. After taking two steps out from the family room, she paused, looked over her shoulder, and recalled that she would need to bring the pizza box along with her.

Once Elvira had the board, pointer, and pizza box in hand, she marched up to her bedroom. After closing the door behind herself, locking the door in the process_, _Elvira stepped over to her bed and placed the board and pointer onto the purple comforter, while the box was slid under the bed.

Hoping up onto the bed, Elvira took hold of the Ouija board and, once her legs were crossed, placed it upon her lap. She stretched out to grab the small wooden pointer, eager to begin the session.

She knew very well how it worked, due to the excessive amounts of time she spent on the internet reading up on the subject. Elvira was more than fascinated with it, but, to her disappointment, she had few to talk to about it. Even her best friend, a boy named Norman, showed little to no interest. If anything, he seemed terrified by it all. Her brother was, however, kind enough to listen whenever she discovered some new and interesting.

In hopes of receiving the same feeling, Elvira traced "Ouija" with the pads of her fingers. The cool, smooth surface felt nothing but soothing - a great disappointment for her.

The corners of her lips curled down as she straightened herself. "Stupid board."

_Provocation always get a little action going_, she thought to herself while suppressing a smirk.

Elvira placed the pointer onto the board, and shortly after she laid both of her index fingers on the piece. She made sure that her touch was light enough not to add to much unnecessary weight. If she did press down any harder, it would become difficult, potentially impossible, for the spirit to move the pointer.

She waited and waited, but nothing, not even a twitch from the wooden piece, occurred. Elvira even asked, "Ouija, are you there?" and received no reply.

Quickly sliding the pointer over to "Goodbye", Elvira grumbled under her breath, wondering why nothing happened. The provocation, perhaps, but she felt that was unlikely.

Leaning back against her pillows, the brunette let out a long sighed before closing her eyes. Having woken up so early for the day, she had taken a good chunk of sleep away, nearly four hours. With her body going limp, Elvira could feel herself begin to doze off.

With her mind clouded with the thoughts of sleep, it was difficult to make out the noise that sounded by her feet. Holding her breath, Elvira blocked out any outside noises and focused in on the one sound for a good minute or two. Whatever it was, it seemed to be sliding over the surface of the wood of the Ouija board.

Elvira grinned, thinking that perhaps it was her cat, Edgar, pawing at the board, but that thought quickly dissipated when she recalled leaving the kitten in the laundry room the night before.

Her head snapped forward and her eyes flashed open to find the pointer moving away from "Goodbye". She blinked a couple of time, trying to grasp the situation.

Unable to hold in her emotions, Elvira let out a hushed, "Whoa!"

The pointer moved at a slow and shaky pace while it attempted to spell out whatever it wished to say. Never had she seen such a thing! To do this without her assistance showed just how powerful, and possibly even how dangerous, the being was.

After landing on the "S", the pointer paused slightly before starting up again. It continued this slow and steady process of stopping and going over the alphabet before the pointer came to a complete halt on one of the mysterious symbols that laid next to "Ouija". Going over the letters selected, Elvira thought aloud what it came out to be.

"Stupid. . ." Her eyes widened slightly before she continued. ". . . Girl?" Elvira nearly huffed out the second word, feeling a little insulted by whoever she managed to contact. But after thinking back to her early actions, the teen shrugged and muttered, "Well, perhaps I deserve that."

Feeling more excited than every, Elvira took no time to place her fingers back onto the pointer, which had already begun to glide over the board. For whatever reason, the wooden pointer's speed double, perhaps even more, when Elvira made contact with it.

It landed on "Yes".

"Um," Elvira's head leaned to the side, her eyes never leaving her hands. "Are you saying I _did_deserve that?"

The pointer flickered off from the "Yes" right before it returned to the same spot.

"Ah." Her lips formed a thin, white line as she held herself back from snapping. Making an attempt at changing the subject, she asked if they were human.

If she was correct, any questions asked, including this one, could easily be answered with a lie. There was no way, as far as Elvira knew, to tell the difference between a lie and a truth; all she could do was go with her gut instinct and hope for the best.

The pointer moved to "No".

If her gut was correct, then that was no lie. She could feel herself heat up, especially her chest, which had begun to felt extremely tight, and her heart raced faster than ever before. It caught her off guard, so she ended up stuttering. "_R-r-eally_?" Elvira cursed herself for showing weakness.

After hearing what she assumed to be a chuckle, one that seemed to resonate from deep within the board, the pointer quickly spelled out, "God".

Feeling bewildered from the reply, Elvira found herself stumbling over her words once more. "S-so you're. . . _God_?"

_Inconceivable!_

What was spelled out this time was a decently sized sentence, especially compared to the one word responses, with the exception of the "stupid girl" comment, the spirit has given. Following along was difficult, due to the speed the pointer glided at, but she had just barely managed to catch each letter.

Thinking it over once or twice, she repeated slowly, assuming that if she were to get a word incorrect, the being would correct her by moving the pointer. "I am not _the_ God, but _a_god."

She snorted, "_Right_."

Deciding that was enough excitement for one day, Elvira pushed the pointer down to "Goodbye", packed away the board, and rushed out from the room. During that time, never did she feel alone.

.oOo.  
><strong>.<strong>**  
><strong>**.  
>.<strong>

Here is the rewritten chapter one! For anyone rereading it, I hope you notice a change! I know I did. . . For those who are reading this for the first time, I hope you liked it!~ Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you thought!~ Oh, and I'm terribly sorry if the ending is a bit abrupt. I was getting a bit carried away when fixing this chapter up. . . (^_^); Hehe.

Ryuu22

"I like pancakes!" (o))


	2. Sweaters

.oOo.** Ouija Are You There? **.oOo.

**Chapter Two**

.oOo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sometime after dinner, Elvira had taken hold of the house phone, hoping her friend, Norman, would be around to chat. She desperately needed to talk with someone other than her brother. Normally, Elvira told Daemon everything from school problems to friend problems to even beauty tips. Right now, however, she could hardly hold a small conversation with him.

"Don't take too long on the phone," he brother yelled from the stairs. As he ascended to his bedroom, he explained to his sister that it was her turn, not his, to clean up the kitchen. Elvira couldn't help but to feel that he purposely left the room horrifyingly messy just for her.

Frowning at the small mountain of dishes piled up in the sink, Elvira yelled back, "'Kay!" before turning to the phone.

It wasn't cordless, much to her displeasure, but it certainly was better than nothing. Pulling it away from the wall, she dialed Norman's house number. After entering the final digit, she held the phone up to her ear, a steady beeping sounded from the other end of the line.

Nearly two 'beep's into the call, Elvira could have sworn she heard a voice, so she said, "Hey, Norman. Are you busy?"

More beeping soon followed.

Still in a small state of confusion, she listened as someone picked up on the other line. They sniffled once before asking, "Who-who is this?" in a soft groggy tone.

A small sigh of relief slipped past her lips. "Hey, Norman. How's your break so far?" Elvira began to twirl the phone cord around a finger as she continued. "Get anythin' interesting?"

There was a short period of silence, most likely because Norman was thinking through an answer, before he replied, "I got a few books," with a shrug.

"Cool. Anything _else_?" Elvira hated to admit it, but she was trying to keep him from asking her the very same question, knowing that if he did, she'd panic. "_Like_. . . gift cards?"

He sniffled again before answering. "Nope. Just a few books. I didn't really want anything this year. How about you? Did you get anything interesting?"

"My grandmother knitted me a sweater. _Again_."

Technically, to Elvira, that wasn't her avoiding the subject of the Ouija board. The sweaters her grandmother made really were one of a kind; they were much more interesting than some dusty old board.

A soft chuckled could be heard after that. "I almost forgot, my grandmother did the same thing! I was kind of lucky that it was too big, though. It was a _ghastly _orange."

"Pink."

Holding back a chuckle, Norman asked, "Don't you hate pink?"

Elvira, catching onto the fact her friend found that rather amusing, snapped, "Do I even _need_ to answer _that _question, Norm?" After hearing him sniffle again, she quickly added. "And what's with all the sniffles? Did you get sick?"

"N-no!" he said, sounding a bit flustered. "I just finished clearing the driveway. It's pretty chilly outside, you know."

After that, there was another small pause between the two. When it began to feel uncomfortable, Elvira broke the silence by asking if he busy for the rest of their break.

Norman replied, "No, I'll be home. Why do you ask?"

She bit down on her lip, debating whether or not to bring up the Ouija board. After hearing Norman question her if she was still there, Elvira said, "I wanted to know if you could to stay at my place."

". . . For the rest of break?" He almost sounded horrified by the mere thought.

Brows furrowed, Elvira said, "Yeah, is that a problem?"

Norman explained that it wasn't. "I just need to pack and-"

"You live next door," she reminded her friend after a roll of her eyes. Taking a quick glance over to the bright green kitchen clock digits, Elvira found that she had already been on for far too long.

After they finished discussing their plains and said their goodbyes, she placed the phone back into its place and turned to the sink. A pile of dished stared her down.

Elvira's shoulders and head sunk forward as she sighed. "It's gonna be a long night. . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

.oOo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Exhausted from her earlier actions, Elvira fell back into her bed, sinking into the fluffy purple comforter. She laid there silently, not thinking about anything in particular. Her arms rested behind her head while her legs lay stretched out, leaving her feet to dangle over the edge of the bed. It was relaxing, up until a certain subject crossed her mind.

Elvira unfolded her arms from underneath her head and used the palms of her hands to push herself up. Her gaze became fixed upon the edge of her bed, right next to her bare feet. As she gently kicked her feet back and forth, Elvira debated whether or not to give the Ouija board another shot. Quickly checking her alarm clock, Elvira decided there was more than enough time to do so.

She scooted to the edge of the bed, and began to pat around for the board once she reached under. Elvira came across some clothing - mostly socks - before taking hold of the pizza box. She lifted it up onto the bed before placing it onto her lap. Sliding both the Ouija board and pointer out from the box, Elvira took in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself. The box was dropped next to Elvira's thigh before she placed the wooden pointer onto the board.

With her fingers placed onto the pointer, she asked, "Ouija are you there?" nearly in a whisper, only because she was afraid that her brother might overhear.

In record timing, the pointer glided to "Yes". Elvira gave a small shrug, pleased that it worked. She was unsure of what to say next, so she simply asked if it was the same spirit from earlier.

Again, the pointer shifted to "Yes", but immediately after answering the pointer spelled out, "God".

"Alright. Do you have a name?"

Doing her best to follow, Elvira's eyes watched the pointer as it quickly spelled out, "Jashin".

The teen raised a doubtful brow at the board. "Sorry, but I've never heard of you."

At first, she believed the spirit was just writing out a reply, but when she recalled the action - the pointer moving through the entire alphabet - her fingers pressed firmly down onto the pointer.

"Don't do that, or I'll leave," she warned, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Whoever Elvira was communicating with obviously did not like to be ordered around. It felt as if a wave of heat rushed through Elvira. Her heart paced a bit quicker, along with her breath, but she kept a firm grip. _Screw this_, she thought with a frown.

Elvira began to push her hand down to "Goodbye" when she found the pointer was locked onto the board. Attempting to keep her appearance as calm and collective as possible, Elvira gave the pointer a hard nudge, only to find that it still refused to move.

"Mother fucker-"

Fear was replaced with anger, which was quickly taken over pure horror when she came to the realization that her hands couldn't be lifted away from the wooden pointer. Even her body ignored her desire to run out of the room and jump into the safety of her brother's arms.

Finding no other choice, Elvira opened her mouth, closed her eyes, and called her for her brother. For a moment, she felt pleased to find that her mouth moved, but when words refused to form, dread began to sink into her being.

"Watch your mouth, human." A voice growled from the far corner of her bedroom.

When her eyes flickered open, Elvira was horrified to find she wasn't alone. A man, tall and lean, was perched on her black bean bag chair. Red eyes grinned down at her sinisterly, which would of had sent a shiver up her spine if it weren't for the fact her body was still kept locked up.

Short, unkempt black hair framed his pale face and covered up one of his crimson eyes. He was dressed in long black robes, which would probably reach his ankles if he were to stand up from Elvira's chair. A silver necklace, one that was similar, if not exact, to the Ouija board's symbols, hung from his neck.

Elvira's gaze remained on the man while he added, "I already have to deal with one foul mouth being as it is. I don't want to have to deal with another." He shook his head lightly before looking down to the floor, his eyes narrowing.

_Does he honestly believe he's a god? _Elvira began to struggle once more, her mouth hanging open as she desperately tried to form words.

Jashin's eyes flicker up to the teen and shortly after, a smirk graced his lips. "No one can hear you, so there really is no point in trying to scream. Besides, I'm not going to hurt you." Elvira caught a chuckle come from the man once he finished speaking, giving her the feeling that he wasn't being very honest with her.

She tried to scream again, earning a frown from the god. "You _will_stop attempting to scream if I allow you to speak, correct?" Elvira, almost instantly, responded with an enthusiastic nod, her eyes wide. Jashin stared at the girl, who was now completely still, for a moment before he raised a brow.

"Funny. I don't believe you." This time, he showed off a toothy grin. "And, for your information, I _am_who I say I am; I don't lie."

_Fuck you, you stupid god._

"Heh. That wasn't so hard to say, was it?" She knew very well he was referring to her calling him a "god". Elvira didn't even think about it at the time when she thought it up. Of course, that hardly mattered now. How was it he even knew what she was thinking?

"How-" Her voice was back, which caught her by surprise, causing her to stop abruptly. Elvira took in one deep breath before she continued, asking, "How did you hear that? My thoughts, that is."

"You used the Ouija board, didn't you?" he replied, nonchalant. Elvira replied with a small, hesitant nod. "Well, there's your answer, human."

"I have a name."

Jashin raised a brow before another smile grew over his face. "I know,_ human._"

Growing tired of the conversation, Elvira groaned, "What is it you want exactly?"

The god sighed and leaned back into his, or rather Elvira's, chair. His arms were now resting behind his head and his legs reached out far from the chair, his feet moving back and forth as he thought to himself.

After a quick moment, he replied, "Nothing."

In disbelief, Elvira furrowed her brows and asked, "Nothing at all?"

"Correct."

Elvira's gaze fell down to her hands, which began to feel warm, so warm that it almost burned. Not even bothering to look up to Jashin, she flicked her wrist, praying she was free to go. Her hands, against her will, flew over to "Goodbye". They felt cool once over the space she noted, probably because the god had gone off to who knows where to do who knows what.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** I hope everyone liked the rewritten version of chapter two! (^_^)

Ryuu22

"I like pancakes!" (o))


	3. Chapter 3

Ouija Are You There?

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

* * *

><p>"E-Elvira?" Norman rang the doorbell about a minute ago but he was still alone outside. Norman pouted a bit, for he was upset with the fact that he had walked all the way over to her house in the cold and was forced to wait. She would never do this to him in the summer but when winter was around. . .<p>

The front door cracked open slightly and a dark eye peeked out. "What's the secret knock?" Elvira was just messing with Norman but he couldn't tell. Actually, he took everything too seriously.

"I forgot the secret knock!" her small friend called out. A puff of mist formed in the crisp, cool winter air. It floated in the air for a second before it vanished. Another puff appeared when he added, "You know I can't remember any of your silly knocks or passwords or-"

Elvira rolled her eyes as she swung the front door open. She took Norman's hand and pulled him into the house while she kicked the door behind him. He stumbled over the carpet and fell into his friends arms. A light pink dusted his pale cheeks as he said, "Th-thanks."

"I will kill you."

Norman jumped back and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. . ." He looked around Elvira's house nervously; his cheeks were beginning to darken more. Elvira shook her head and motioned Norman to follow her up the stairs. Norman obeyed his friend and they walked up to Elvira's bedroom. As they stepped into the room, Norman noticed an obvious change in temperature; he felt as if he was back outside.

"Wow," Norman began to shake. "It sure is chilly in here. Don't you put the heater on?" He advanced to Elvira's bed and hopped on the dark sheets.

He was hunched over in his spot as he mused, "Your room is never cold." Norman's feet dangled over the side of the bed, hovering over the corner of the pizza box. Elvira looked down at his feet and Norman followed her gaze. He stepped down from the bed and kneeled next to the pizza box. His head tilted slightly as he studied it.

"Why do you have pizza under your bed?" He looked over his shoulder to find Elvira and a man in black robes. His eyes widened and he fell over yelling, "Who is that?"

Elvira raised a brow and checked her side to see if he was just over reacting about something stupid. When she saw Jashin she let out an irritated sigh.

"I will kill you."

"You say that so often," Jashin laughed darkly. The god strolled over to Elvira's small blonde friend, making sure that he did not get too close, for he could easily frighten the boy. But then he thought, why should I care?

Jashin kneeled down in front of Norman, a taunting grin on his face."Well, well, well," he chuckled. "What do we have here? A mouse?" He watched Norman scoot back, biting down on his lower lip. Jashin began to laugh again. "Am I really that scary?"

Elvira stepped in between Norman and the dark god saying, "Alright. That's enough." She stepped closer to Jashin and kicked him lightly on the leg. "He knows you're real now. No need to make him piss himself."

"E-Elvira " Norman warned. Jashin smirked as he pushed himself up from the bedroom floor and headed for the door.

"I'm going to head downstairs to take a nap. Don't bother me." The teens watched as he exited the room and slowly made his way to the stairs. When he was completely out of sight, Norman shot up from the floor and pushed Elvira back.

"I'm going home." Norman raced to her bedroom door, but Elvira stopped him in his tracks. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into her room. She shoved her small friend on the bed and closed the door, making sure to not slam it. She turned her attention to Norman, a grin on her face.

She raised a brow. "Don't you remember our agreement?"

"Screw it, I m leaving!" He tried to get up but he was immediately shoved back down. He glared at Elvira as he said, "I can leave if I want to, Elvira."

"Fine, go then. I won't follow you." She walked over to her door and held it open. "Just watch out for Jashin. If you wake him up. . . Well. . ."

Norman furrowed his blond brows. "What?" He leaped off of the bed and walked closer to Elvira. He crossed his pale arms over his white tee-shirt. "What is it?"

Elvira shrugged her shoulders and looked up to the ceiling. She was thinking how easily it was to control her small, mousy friend. He could never do anything that would anger her for two main reasons. The first one being that he was terrified of her. When they were younger, before they were friends, she would bully him ever moment she had. The second was he was in love with her.

"If he was to wake up, you would probably be killed."

Norman looked out the door and asked in a whisper, "A-are you sure? I thought he was a ghost." He looked back at Elvira, his face looked extremely confused.

Elvira shifted her eyes to the Ouija board. "He's not just a ghost." She looked out her door to the stairs. She listened to see if he was up but the house was silent. "He really is a god. So please, don't do anything stupid."

"Hey, that's my line!" Norman lightly punched Elvira's arm, which resulted in Norman getting punch not so lightly in the shoulder. He backed away slowly, rubbing the area he was hit in. "Love you too."

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

* * *

><p>Jashin was, in fact, sleeping on the couch. His arms were folded behind his black locks, which pooled around his pale face. One leg was hanging over the edge of the couch as the other was hidden under a small mountain of pillows. His breathing was light, and on occasion he would snore lightly.<p>

He was dreaming about his life as a mortal. It was a very faint memory but, being the same memory every time, well known to him. The images were blurred and voices sounded distant but he stilled enjoyed it all. He enjoyed laughing at how pitiful he once was. He was young in the dream, perhaps mid twenties. His appearance was mostly the same, except his hair and eye colors. They were both dark brown.

Jashin was out by a temple with a young lady whom he was to wed at the time. He believed her name was Mayu but he couldn't be too certain, for he was unable to remember his own name. They sat together under a tree in the late afternoon with a boiling sun set high in the cloudless sky. The air was thick and heavy from recent thunderstorms but sitting in the shade helped greatly at staying cool.

Every time in the dream, Jashin would ask the girl if she was happy to be marrying him. She would lie down on the ground, her short brown bangs flipped out. Her pale arms rested behind her head and her eyes watched the insects fly around her. She would sometimes watch them dance around Jashin and listen to the buzzing of their metallic wings. She would then smile and answer, "I'm happy..."

And then, the dream would end.

Jashin kept his eyes closed as he thought over the dream for the hundredth time. He knew by now that she was lying to him. This was only a theory but he felt as if there was another that had her heart. Another that taken her away from him. He could care less now but he believed that at the time it had wounded him dearly. And that is why he viewed himself as a pitiful mortal.

He heard soft footsteps close in on him. He continued to pretend to sleep, curious as to what was going on. Jashin felt the couch shift from above, letting him know someone was leaning on the arm. The being whispered, "I think he's faking it."

"I don't know. It seems pretty legit to me," Norman said. He sounded as if he was in the kitchen. Probably still too frightened of me, Jashin thought to himself as Elvira moved closer. Her face was hovering over Jashin's, their noses almost touched. Jashin could sense the closeness, and it began to irk him greatly.

"I bet you twenty bucks he wouldn't wake up if I kissed him on the forehead," Elvira giggled as she looked over to the kitchen to find a terrified Norman.

He began to pale as she inched closer to Jashin's forehead. He looked frantically at Elvira and to Jashin.

He repeated this until he gained the courage to tell her, "Wait!" Elvira paused. "What if he woke up? He might do something awful to you!" Jashin couldn't agree more. He would instantly slaughter her where she stood but then again, he wanted to see how foolish she could be.

"Shhh." Elvira leaned in and as she was about to kiss his forehead, an eye shot open. Elvira gasped and stumbled back, catching herself before she hit the wall. Jashin slowly rose from the couch. He stretched and yawned before he stepped off the sofa.

He looked over at Norman and asked with a grin if she woke all her guest up that way. Norman blushed before he answered, "Unfortunately, no." Jashin chuckled at the teen's answer as he turned back to Elvira. Jashin began to snicker as he walked out of the room. Elvira and Norman only watched the god exit, their eyes were wide and their bodies were stiff.

When Jashin reached the stairs, he turned around and said to Elvira, "And just so you know, I was awake the entire time. Please bet higher from now on, Elvira."

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait D: I really hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!<p>

I really want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed of favored! It really means alot :)

-Ryuu22 :3

"I like pancakes!" (o))

Please leave a review ^/.\^


	4. Chapter 4

Ouija Are You There?

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

* * *

><p>"Well," Norman began. "That was a splendid time. I think I'll just-" He sprinted to the door, looking back to see if she followed him. Sure enough, there was Elvira dashing towards him. Norman tried to out run her, but his foot slipped on the wooden floor and his body fell back. His head hit the floor with a loud bang. Norman slowly lost conciseness...<p>

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

* * *

><p>"I wish I was there," a voice grumbled.<p>

Another voice shushed them saying, "I wish it was you."

Norman raised his blond head from the living room couch and asked with a shaky voice, "W-what h-h-happened to me?" He looked around the room. Even the slightest movement caused his head severe pain.

Elvira pushed his shoulder down saying, "Stay still. You hit your head pretty hard."

Elvira's brother, Daemon, sat on the floor next to the bed Norman was currently resting on. He had a book in hand named, "Concussions for Dummies." Norman couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Daemon shot a look at Norman before he told him who helped him. Norman became speechless. Elvira remained silent and watched the two. She was waiting for the proper moment to ask her brother if he still needed her help.

"Naw, you can leave if you want to," he said as he brought his attention back over to the book in hand.

Elvira gave a small nod before she headed for the stairs. She jogged up to her bedroom and closed her door behind herself. She scanned the room for any signs of a certain spirit. She didn't see anything, or anyone, unusual so she proceeded to her bed. She stepped next to her bed and reached under for her Ouija board. She began to wonder why she would even bother using this when she could easily hold a conversation out loud.

When everything was out of the pizza box and out on the bed, she positioned herself in front of the board and placed her hands on the pointer. She didn't feel anything.

Jashin watched her from the black chair. He raised a brow as she asked the question, "Where are you?" He then smirked thinking, I'm right here. But of course, she would not be able to see him unless he wanted to make his presence known. So why didn't he? The answer was simple.

He was feeling unsociable.

Elvira's brows furrowed slightly as she moved the pointer to "Good Bye". She hid everything under her bed and walked towards the door in a huff. She paused slightly at the top of the stairs, looking back into her room. Jashin had to step down from the chair to see her. He continued to watch her step down the stairs to the first floor. When her steps softened he returned to her room, closing the door.

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

* * *

><p>"S-so when did you get back?" Norman asked Daemon as he watched the ceiling.<p>

Daemon didn't take his eyes of his book as he answered. "Not long after you fell. Elvira was calling me as I came back home. She said you were trying to make a getaway but you ended up knocking yourself out." He kept his voice as emotionless as he could. "She also said she didn't think it was your fault that you fell." Daemon took his eyes off the book and placed them on Norman. "Do you know what she meant by that?"

Just as Norman was about to answer, Elvira walked into the room. Norman watched her walk over to him, her hands stuffed in her pants' pockets. "Follow me to my room. Now."

Norman looked down to Daemon and waited for permission to leave. Elvira's brother turned his attention back over to his book, not saying a word. Elvira took this as an 'O.k.' and grabbed Norman's hand. She helped pull him up off the couch and all the way up the stairs to her room.

Norman asked what was going on, but Elvira didn't answer. She and Norman entered the room and the door slammed shut behind them. Norman latched onto Elvira, his body shook next to hers. Elvira was shaken as well, but not as badly as her friend. She looked over to her black chair and said, "What do you want, Jashin?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Elvira? Don't slam the goddamn door!" She and Norman could hear Daemon try to open the door, but it was being held shut by some unknown force. Norman ran over to it and checked the door knob.

"It's not locked." He fiddled with it, trying to get it to move but every attempt failed. He began to panic, his heart raced in his chest and his body began to give way. He stumbled back from the door and he could feel his pulse rise dangerously. He took in a shaky breath and said, "Yeah. Not locked. Just held shut."

Outside was Daemon. He stared at the door, watching a figure step through it. Their red eyes smiled at him, but in a way that would send shivers up one's spine. Daemon didn't allow himself to be frightened. He stood there, tall and unafraid of what might become of him. Jashin's smile grew.

"Well, hello." He looked back at the door and listened to the pounding of the teens' fists. The sound stopped suddenly and Elvira, or that was Jashin's guess, kicked the door and stomped in the room to sit down in the chair. "She's an interesting girl," he mused.

"What the hell do you want?" Daemon asked, trying to hold back his growing anger.

Jashin looked back at him and shrugged his shoulders. He sighed as he said, "I don't feel like going into detail, but I'm just here because of you. You are Elvira's brother, correct?" Daemon tried to reply but Jashin held up a hand. "Of course you are. Now then, first I would like to say that they can't hear us anymore. Second, I really just wanted to say 'Hello'." As he grinned small dimples formed, making him look slightly childish.

"Let them out."

Jashin 'Tsk'ed' the teen and chuckled. "Manners are vital. Please, learn to use them."

Daemon scoffed. "Why don't you learn to fucking use them and let my sister and her friend out of the damn room. 'Kay?" He marched up to Elvira's cursed door, attempting to shove Jashin but the god evaporated as soon as Daemon's hand made contact with his robe.

"Fucker," he hissed under his breath as he opened the bedroom door. He found his sister in her black chair and Norman was spread out on the bed, watching the ceiling. Both turned to Daemon and jumped up from their spots. They shouted questions to him all at once, but paused when Daemon asked, "Please, one at a time."

Norman looked over to Elvira before he said, "W-what did h-he want?" His voice was shaky, and that came as no big surprise to Daemon. The kid's a wimp, he thought.

"Wanted to say, and I quote, 'Hello'." He glanced over to his sister. "Elvira?"

She shrugged. "That's all I wanted to know, actually. Um, can we have Norman stay for the rest of break? Mom and Dad wouldn't have minded, I think." She pouted a bit, knowing her brother's one weakness.

Daemon's mouth formed a thin line as he searched for an answer. Soon, he gave in and told her, "Yes."

His one weakness was his love for his sister.

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

* * *

><p>*sigh* Computers hate me at the moment :

Anyways! Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews!

-Ryuu22 :3

"I like pancakes!" (o))

Please leave a review *^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Ouija Are You There?

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you remember to bring your pillow?" Elvira popped a fresh piece of popcorn into her mouth as she watched the movie go through some credits. She adjusted the small bowl of popcorn on her lap before turning to her friend.<p>

Norman stepped further into her room, a red sleeping bag rested between him and his arm. "No. I thought you could let me barrow one..."

Elvira let out a dark chuckle as she said, "Well, you thought wrong." When she saw Norman's head beginning to hang, she let out a heavy sigh and told him he could use a pillow from downstairs.

Norman, delighted he could now sleep with some form of a cushion, dropped his belongings and skipped downstairs. He made a sharp turn and continued to run down the short hall until an odd feeling rushed through him. It was a warm spot in the air, and it left his feeling statically charged.

He ran a hand over the back of his neck and over his arms to find the thin, golden hairs were standing straight. The last thing he wanted to think about was that Jashin. The mere thought of a ghost being real made him cringe.

"What are you doing?"

Norman jumped back and ended up on the cold wooden floor. He held his eyes shut, afraid of what, or who, may lie ahead.

"Dude, chill."

Norman's eyes slowly opened, revealing a kneeling Daemon just a few inches ahead. His head tilted slightly, allowing his shoulder length blond hair to fall over his brown eye.

Norman stood up sluggishly and watched Daemon look over his shoulder. He turned back to Norman. His voice was low as he asked, "I'm guessing you thought I was Jashin, huh?" He then looked up to the ceiling, letting out a small chuckle. "I don't blame you."

Norman began to look up; trying to decipher what Daemon was looking at. Just as he was about to ask what could possibly be there, a quick and sharp pain shot through his sides.

He reached down to clench his side. Through gritted teeth he asked Elvira's brother, "What was that for?"

"I caught you off guard, that's all."He snickered and smiled proudly.

Norman pouted as he stepped away. "You always poke people too hard. It just hurts." He rubbed his sides, which were probably bruised now. Every time he came to Elvira's, which was often, he would end up being jabbed in the sides.

Daemon's reasoning is that he couldn't do it to Elvira. She has already tried to rip his head off once and he was positive a second time wouldn't end up well.

"I know." A pink tongue pointed at Norman.

Norman shook his head before trying to get away to the living room. He marched over to the couch, snatched a tan pillow, and stepped back into the hall. Daemon was gone, but that warm spot was still present. As he walked through it, he felt as if tiny needles prickled under his skin.

He picked up his pace and kept it up until he reached Elvira's room. He slammed the door behind him, huffing and puffing.

"Norman?" Elvira paused the movie. She raised a brow before her face darkened. She shot a look to her chair and someone chuckled almost immediately after.

The continued to chuckle as they asked, "What?" A figure in the chair appeared slowly.

"What did you do, Jashin?" Elvira walked over to the chair, her arms resting in her hips.

He smirked. "I did nothing . . . intentionally." Jashin stretched in his chair, letting out a soft yawn. He closed his eyes as he hunched over to rest his chin in his palm. "I was downstairs earlier, but," Jashin yawned again, "that was about half an hour ago."

Norman spoke up, explaining about the change in temperature."It was warm and when you walked through it; it was as if it was charged. Would you know why?"

Jashin noted how the boy couldn't say his name, but he kept himself from commenting. "Yes."

"And?" Elvira looked back to Norman and he responded with a shrug.

The god opened an eye before snickering. He disappeared in a matter of seconds, leaving a small imprint from where he once sat. His voice ringed in the air. "Figure it out."

Elvira groaned as she fell back into her bed. She laid there watching the ceiling, wishing Jashin would just disappear forever. She felt as if she could never be alone again.

Her eyes drifted to Norman, who was setting up his 'bed', and couldn't help but to smile. "Thanks Norman."

"Hm?" His eyes widened as he paused in his work.

Elvira shook her head as she turned back to the ceiling.

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

* * *

><p>The board was a cold, dark place. And he rather enjoyed it, but only for so long. He floated within the board, his arms rested under his head. His hair pooled around him like his robes.<p>

Jashin flipped over so he could look down into the black abyss. He pouted at it as he said, "This is such a bother."

Jashin dropped down to his feet. He floated above the darkness, chuckling into the immortal night. "I never enjoyed these doors. You never know what might come through them."

His tilted his head back. "I think it's time to make things a bit more... interesting."

Under his breath he mumbled a few spells and incantations while performing a hand sign or two. The abyss lightened slowly and continued to glow until the spells were complete. A smile grew over his face and a sinister laugh echoed throughout the darkness.

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry D: I will try to get the next update out soon *shakes fist*<p>

Thank you so much for the reviews :)

-Ryuu22 :3

"I like pancakes!" (o))

Review~ ^/.\^


	6. Chapter 6

Ouija Are You There?

Chapter Six

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

* * *

><p>Elvira felt a dramatic drop in temperature. She slept on the floor next to Norman, huddled up in her purple sleeping bag. She reached out to him and tapped his shoulder and asked, "Are you awake?" in a hushed tone.<p>

Norman didn't even shift.

Elvira sat up from her sleeping bag, having to untangle herself fist, and walked over to her bedroom door. She opened the door slowly, praying for it to not squeak or creak. Her head peeked around the doorway as her eyes scanned the hall.

When deemed safe, she walked out into the hall and stepped over to the stairs. Each step was taken silently, until she hit the very last step. It creaked under her weight and the high pitch noise bounced down across the walls.

She paused, her shoulders hunched down. Elvira was ready to scurry away, but it was not necessary in the end. After stepping down to the first floor, Elvira glided down the hall to the family room, her eyes wide.

Someone was sleeping on the couch.

Elvira wanted to laugh and say it was "just her brother", but when she saw the silver hair that idea was thrown out the window. They wore a black, high collared cloak as they shifted on the sofa and a soft groan could be heard. On the floor next to them was a scythe, but from the lack of light that's all she could see of it.

'That would be Hidan.'

Elvira's heart dropped and her breathing stopped. She twirled around, ready to whack whoever was there into next week. With her fist up, she hissed, "Who's there?"

'Me.'

She didn't realize until then that the voice was airy and echoed within her mind.

'J-Jashin?' She stammered in her head.

Soon afterwards, another's voice laughed darkly. 'Yes?' Jashin appeared ahead of Elvira, close to the family room. 'Isn't this interesting?'

'This is most certainly not "interesting"!'

Looking over his shoulder, Jashin said, "He can hear us if we talk aloud." Elvira looked back and forth between Jashin and Hidan, desperately wishing he would shut up. "Ah, so you are afraid?" His face twisted into a sinister grin.

Elvira glared back at the god. "No. I just find it creepy that a friend of yours is sleeping on my couch." Said friend shifted once more on the sofa, possibly from all the disturbances around.

Jashin disappeared into the shadows, but not without adding, "Time to wake up, Elvira."

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

* * *

><p>"Elvira? Elvira!" Norman shook her shoulders lightly, chanting her name over and over. "Elvira! Please wake up!"<p>

Her eyes shot open and her body snapped up. She was shaking violently and breathing hard as she asked, "What happened?"

Her brother walked in, holding a small jar of salt in his hands. Daemon looked around the room, but once his eyes hit her bed they froze. He rushed over to the bed's side and dropped his weight down to his knees. Daemon reached under the bed and pulled out the board.

He pulled it out from the pizza box and dropped it down to the floor. Elvira's brows furrowed as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill that mother fucker, that's what," he said through gritted teeth.

He popped the can open and was ready to pour the salt over the board, but it was thrown out from his grasp. He yelled out and pulled his hand close to his body. Daemon hunched forward, biting down on his lower lip.

Elvira leaped out from her spot and rushed over to her brother. "Damnit, Let me see your hand!"

"I'm fine!" His voice shook terribly.

Norman looked over to the jar of salt and noticed the small red stain. He turned to Elvira and shouted, "He's hurt! Look at the jar!"

Elvira left her brother's side for a moment just to check the jar, which was resting near her black chair. She felt the air heat up as she got closer to the chair, but she didn't really pay attention to it. After snatching the jar, she stepped back to her brother and asked, "What happened? Are you bleeding?"

She pointed to the fresh crimson stain on the jar as Daemon uncurled himself. He looked over to Norman and attempted a smile. "You should look away, kid."

"I'll be-"

On his hand were three, deep catlike scratches. Blood was oozing out from the cuts, but not in great amounts. Norman paled as he turned away asking, "What are those?

"Scratches, Norman. Scratches." Daemon shrugged his sister's hands of his shoulder before walking out the room. The whole time, Elvira noted, he kept his hand close to his body. "Get out of here. Go downstairs." Norman and Elvira listened to Daemon walk downstairs to the bathroom to get some bandages.

"Let's go." Elvira took Norman's hand and dragged him all the way to the family room. She shoved him down on the couch and fell back next to him saying, "Why were you trying to get me up?"

Norman hesitated before saying, "You were screaming."

'And very loudly, I would like to add.'

Elvira jumped out from her seat and yelled, "Shut up!"

Taking offense, Norman looked down and told her he was just telling her what she wanted to know. He stood up and told her he would be with her brother. Elvira watched him leave, not bothering to try to explain her sudden outburst.

She sunk down back to the couch and rested her head in her hands. 'Go away.' Elvira hunched down lower so that her head now lay in her lap.

An arm wrapped around her shoulder as a voice whispered, "You know I can't do that." She looked up and saw the god grinning down at her. She tried to shove him away, but her hands went right through him and ended hitting the couches arm instead. "Are you angry with me?"

"Well, I'm not exactly happy with you."

He pouted slightly as he told her, "And after all I did for you last night. . ." Jashin released her shoulders and stretched slightly as he stood up from the couch. Elvira asked what it was he did and not long after did he respond with, "I gave you a warning. I won't be the only one here from now on."

"So, was that another ghost that scratched Daemon?" Elvira feared that she knew the answer to that question already.

Jashin looked down the hallway, his hands folded behind his back. "No." He turned back to Elvira with his infamous grin playing on his lips. "That was me."

Before Elvira even had the chance to argue, Jashin raised a hand and told her that he couldn't allow the salt to be poured on the board because. . . He paused for a minute. "Actually, I will wait for another time to tell you."

The boys' steps could be heard now, and from what Elvira could make out they were still talking about the scratches. Elvira was ready to ask Jashin to stick around to explain what happened, but he was already gone, hidden away from mortal eyes.

Just before Daemon and Norman stepped into the room, Jashin could be heard saying, "It would take much more than salt, I can assure you that."

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

* * *

><p>Hidan, who was resting on Elvira's bed, watched his god stroll over to the black chair as he tried to figure out where he was. He studied the room silently, taking in all its modern features. Jashin watched his follower with a glint of amusement in his eyes.<p>

"You won't be alone for much longer, Hidan," Jashin explained.

Hidan, peeling his eyes away from a small CD player, asked, "What do you mean?"

Jashin showed off a nonchalant smile as he answered Hidan's question. "Oh, you'll see." He continued to smile, even when Hidan's face showed a frown.

The frown deepened and his brows furrowed as Hidan grumbled, "I swear if it's Kakuzu I'll-"

"You'll what?"

Hidan's face heated up as he turned away, mumbling a, "Never mind. . ."

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

* * *

><p>I would like to say that the whole salt thing is not made up. Salt can be used to protect you from spirits, or something like that. Alot of things in here I have read somewhere someplace :) If there is something you want to know a bit more about, just write it in a review or send me a private messsge. I will answer as soon as possible ;D<p>

Thank you everyone who reviewed and favored! I hope to hear from you guys in later chapters~

Ryuu22 :3

"I like pancakes!" (o))


End file.
